Broken Wings
by Hikariozu
Summary: This is a story about a girl who attend Cross Academy as a night class student. She soon find out herself is not just an ordinary vampire but a class of vampire that are not classified in any categories. Can she found out who she really is? KxOC, YxZ.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters in Vampire Knight so please don't sue me or hit me if I screwed the whole thing into the mess. I would appreciate if you put any comment either positive or negative instead of killing me. Sorry to the entire vampire knight fans if I made mistake or using some false information. **

* * *

**Prologue**

I know this will not remain forever.

However, it's beautiful.

Your eyes, hands and warm smile.

They are my treasure.

It's hard to forget.

I wish there was a solution.

Don't spend your time in conclusion.

I'll turn back now and spread.

My broken wings,

Still strong enough to cross the ocean with

My broken wings,

How far should I go drifting in the wind?

Higher and higher in the light,

My broken wings,

Still strong enough to cross the ocean with

My broken wings,

How far should I go drifting in the wind?

Across the sky, just keep on flying.

The pain that cannot be measured,

The flow of time that cannot be measured.

Even if that may fill up everything.

I can still feel.

What falls from the sky is not the rain…

Did I ever chain you down to my heart?

'Cause I was afraid of you?'

No, I couldn't hold any longer.

Love is not a toy.

Let go of me now.

The time we spent is perpetual.

Our future is not real.

I'll leap into the air.

My broken wings,

Still strong enough to cross the ocean with

My broken wings,

How far should I go drifting in the wind?

Higher and higher in the light,

My broken wings,

Still strong enough to cross the ocean with

My broken wings,

How far should I go drifting in the wind?

Across the sky, just keep on flying.

What falls from the sky is not the rain…

**

* * *

**

Hikariozu : I just found out this song is so suitable for the title of my story. So I just use this as the opening of my story. lol. I really like this song. It's full of meaning that really touched my heart. Please reviews. Arigatou. XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight or any characters in Vampire Knight so please don't sue me or hit me if I screwed the whole thing into the mess. I would appreciate if you put any comment either positive or negative instead of killing me. Sorry to the entire vampire knight fans if I made mistake or using some false information. **

"xxxxx" : talk

'_xxxxx' : thought_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"Ohayo, nii-chan."

"Ohayo, Kaori-chan." The young man who was wearing an apron, right hand was holding a spatula smile warmly to his half drowsy sister.

"It's look really delicious." said Kaori as taking a look at the breakfast which her brother just prepared.

"Of course. You know your nii-chan is a great cook. And you are really lucky because I'm not always cook for the others. Even the best restaurant in the world wants to hire me to cook for them, I will also reject their offer." The young man bragged.

"Yes, I know. You already said that about hundred times. You are very long-winded like an old man." said Kaori.

Kaori Seguchi, a 16 years old teenage girl who possessed long silky black hair which she will normally tied into a ponytail. Her crimson red eyes look like a sparkling ruby gem that can attract a lot of people especially opposite gender by a blink of those attractive eyes. Her brother always can't resist her request if she pouted with those innocent yet attractive eyes.

Her brother, Haku Seguchi a 22 years old young man has long silky silver hair. Just like Kaori, he tied his silver hair into a ponytail. Under the glasses, his maroon eyes could attract a lot of young ladies. He is kind and care for his sister since she is the only family he left.

Haku took care of Kaori since she was born. Their parents had passed away when Kaori was still an nfant therefore she does not has any memory that related to her parents. She asked her brother about them before but Haku will just said he can't remember as well because he was only a child that time. However, Kaori saw her brother was really upset when she mentioned or asked about their parent.

The Seguchi siblings are quite social able with the people around them. Although they always interact with the people around them, those people did not know a deep secret about them. A deep secret which cannot be revealed to others in order for them to live peacefully in this world. They are a special creature that hunt and feed on the blood of the some special living.

* * *

After the breakfast

"Kaori-chan, have you packed your stuff? Today you will attend the Cross Academy."

"Hai, I already packed." Today is a day that Kaori will study at the Cross Academy. Her brother had to leave her for some mission to be accomplish therefore he already asked the permission of his friend, Kaien Cross, the headmaster of Cross Academy to let her dearest sister study and stay at a safer place.

Cross Academy, a place just like other school where student study and enjoy life as a student in it. But the interesting part of the academy is there are two classes-Day class and Night class. Day classes are normal classes for human-being to study whereas night classes are occupied by vampires. The identity of the night class students was protected and not revealed to the day class students. Besides that, night class students are prohibited to attack the day class student.

Haku knew Cross Academy would be a best place for Kaori's safety when he gone for mission. Looking at his adorable sister, he started to recall back his conversation with Kaien Cross few days ago.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Hi, Kaien-kun!"

"Hi, Haku-kun! Long time no see." Haku hugged his old friend for their reunion.

After some casual chat, Haku decided to enter the main topic. "Kaien-kun, can I ask you a favour?"

"Ya, sure. What is it?"

"It's about my sister, Kaori-chan. You see… I'm going for a mission. I scared my sister will get harm so I hope you can help me take care of her. Can you let her become a student in your academy?"

"Sure, she can study as a night class student in the academy. By the way, are your mission related to 'S' Project?" asked the headmaster with a low tone.

Haku said nothing but nodded his head.

"Haku-kun, it is dangerous. You should know right? You might get k…"

"Yes, I know. But I must find out why they did that to us." said Haku with determine in his tone.

"Have you told Kaori-chan about this?"

"No, I can't tell her. She is too innocent to know such cruelty truth. And I had to protect her. She is the only family I left. I can't afford to lose her." said Haku as taking a sip of the coffee.

"But Haku… She will learn the truth one day. Now, she only thought herself as a Level C vampire. Her power will awake and getting stronger and stronger soon."

"I know." Looking at his friend being so depressed, Kaien tried to comfort him. "Don't worry, Haku-kun. Kaori-chan will be fine under my protection. As long as she is in Cross Academy, I will make sure her safety. I promise."

"Thanks, pal."

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Nii-chan!" Kaori's voice had interrupted Haku's deep thought.

"Come on. Let's go now."

"Hai, nii-chan!" Haku drove her sister to a new place where she will study and stay for long period of time. Kaori felt very excited as well as anxious with the strange place where she had to stay there while her elder brother going for his mission.

"Nervous?" asked her brother as driving.

"Well…quite nervous. I wonder how the Cross Academy looks like." replied Kaori.

"I'm sure you will like it." said her brother with a huge smile but deep inside his heart. He is scared. He scared he couldn't see her adorable face and warm smile again after the mission.

"Wow, it is huge! Sugoi!" cried Kaori as looked amazing at the huge yet majestic building. Haku smiled at his sister's reaction. "Of course, it is huge. A lot of people study here."

After the silver hair parked his car, he saw his old friend waving at them. He motioned Kaori to his blonde hair friend direction.

"Hi, Haku-kun."

"Hi, Kaien-kun." Both exchange a friendly hug.

"Kaori-chan, this is Kaien Cross, the headmaster of Cross Academy. He is also my best friend." Haku introduced his blonde hair friend to his sister.

"Nice to meet you, Kaien-san." bowed Kaori politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Kaori-chan. I always heard about you from your brother. Well, I finally meet you today. Just like what your brother had told me, you are indeed very adorable and lovely young girl." praised the headmaster.

"Thank you." the young girl's cheek turned slightly pink.

"Let's go inside to my office." Headmaster Kaien motioned them to his office.

* * *

They did not realized that a pair of cold eyes staring at them. _'Another vampire again. I wonder what is that stupid man's thought about vampire. Wait, this is strange. Vampires suppose do no like sunlight. And they are walking under the sunlight. I'm sure they are vampire but…'_

"Zero-kun, what are you doing?" asked the brown hair girl which broke the young man deep thought.

"Nothing." replied the young man.

_

* * *

_

Ohayo: Good morning

_nii-chan: elder brother (informal way)_

_Hai: Yes_

_Sugoi: Amazing. _

**Hikariozu: Yeppy, finally finish the first chapter. Please enjoy and stay tune for chapter 2. I will very glad that you will leave reviews for me so that I can improve. Hope you will not throw any tomatoes at me if you don't like this story. XD**


End file.
